Misterious Goddess
by Jean Phoenix Soul
Summary: Hermione's cat Crookshanks, falls in love with a 'misterious beauty', who is she?
1. Nightwalker

It was a stormy night. The flames, usually roaring in the fireplace, were reduced to ashes in the Gryffindor common room, and I was curled on a sofa, bored to death since that animagus dog disappeared. About four in the morning a thunder woke me up from my dreamless sleep and I stretched, ready for a walk before everybody awoke.  
  
There was no one in the corridors, as I expected, so I headed to the kitchen and there she was, sitting near a big statue, an inspiring muse with her sparkling eyes looking at me like two jewels. It was just a second, then she stood and disappeared into a room. I stayed in front of that door for more than an hour, waiting to see her again or at least hear her voice, which I supposed would be like heavenly music, but it was all in vain.   
  
I felt amused, a bit disappointed and very hungry, since I forgot about my trip to the kitchen and returned to the common room, were Hermione was already awake and getting dressed for school. I meowed and hoped she would get the hint and save some bacon from breakfast for me, but all she did was telling me to 'be a good cat' and wait for her to return later. I didn't like the idea, but I had no choice.   
  
The bell rang to announce lunch break and I yawned as it woke me from my morning nap. It was easy to fall asleep after breakfast, it was more than that, it was a ritual. I couldn't remember what was I dreaming about, but I woke up feeling some kind of emptiness, and it was not my stomach, it had something to do with the misterious goddess in the corridors, I realized.   
  
Before I could notice I was standing in front of the door... HER door. Without knowing what to do there or why did I want to see her again so desperately. She was a completely stranger after all, and probably she wouldn't care about someone like me.   
  
I was taken back to reality by a noise. The door in front of which I was standing creaked as it opened slowly, but it was not her who came out but an old human with long hair and a scary face. He was carrying a broom and a bucket of water. The man looked down at me and smirked, then he tried to kick me, but I had started running just in time and didn't stop until I was at the common room again.  
  
Not used to the exercise as I was, I curled up in Hermione's bed and tried to think about other things, but I couldn't take her out of my mind. I HAD to see her or I'd drive mad.  
  
When the classes finished and the girls were back, I already had a plan and I waited until they were all asleep before I went down and slipped by the portrait.  
  
As the night before, the corridors were silent and desert. I was on the fifth floor when I herd a wonderful voice coming from somewhere to my left. It was not a human voice, it was HERS!   
  
I almost floated following that voice. It came from around the corner, but when I popped my head to see... 


	2. The Fire

It was that ugly man again, but this time he didn't notice my presence. He dashed out yelling something about a broken flowerpot in the third floor. As the man forgot the door open, I took my chance and entered the room which happened to be an office, probably his office, a very small and messy one, lighted only by an old oil lamp on the man's desk.  
  
I walked around the desk to see the room, in a corner, something caught my attention. I found a small round bed and a milk plate nearby. I felt happy and excited for a moment and if I could smile I surely would have smiled brightly. It was her bed I was standing in front of. But the sensation gone away to be replaced by that strange emptiness I had felt before, as I realized she was not there.  
  
I don't know how long I stayed standing like this, standing there lost in my thoughts. Perhaps an hour or more.  
  
Suddenly I herd steps in the corridor, and as far as I could hear they were getting closer any second. My heart started pounding like mad and I hid under the desk as soon as my feet allowed me, my eyes closed and my paws over mu head.  
  
The steps stopped in front of the office door and I could see a student looking inside the room from my hideout, but it soon walked away as he saw there was nobody inside.  
  
It took me some minutes to recover from the fright and I finally decided to get out of where I was. I thought it was already time to go back to the Gryffindor common room, but I wanted to take a last look at the place before I left. It was HER room, and after all the trouble that was getting in there I couldn't just walk away.  
  
I jumped to the desk, next to the only window there was, to have a look at the lake. It was not as I was going to see much in that moonless night, but...  
  
For the second time in less than an hour I herd steps and I tried to jump back to the floor, but I slipped on some paper and the oil lamp fell to the floor and broke into pieces. I desperately looked at the fire that I accidentally had began and that now was burning the papers on the floor, then I realized that I was not the only one who was looking at it. Standing in the door there were the man and my inspiring muse looking at me and the fire alternately with horror in their eyes. 


End file.
